Humanity's Fury Codex
by KevinYu
Summary: Codex for Humanity's Fury *NO MORE UPDATES*
1. Codex—— Imperial Technology Part I

Since so many people got confused about the time manipulation field, I'll be posting tech information about it into this codex, along with any other fancy tech.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time Manipulation Field

Also known as a Time Bubble, it is a field that accelerates the passage of time in the area affected. They are installed at the center of the system of choice so that each of them can form a solar system wide time bubble. By doing so development of the Imperium is greatly accelerated and everything became so efficient that there is virtually no delay in anything, barring Ork Waaaghs, which frequently enraged The Imperial Military to incomprehensible levels. The reason for such an inconvenient method of creating time bubbles is due to the inability to control the field of expansion of Imperial choice from the prototype of the galaxy wide the inventor of the Time Bubble device created, as such it was deemed unpredictable and thus abandoned.

Replicator

One of the most useful inventions in Mankind's golden age, a replicator can create any object, whether they're spare parts, food, medicine or even ammunition of any type out of pure energy. To create the object in question, the replicator will first search the matter pattern of the material of the product in question in the STC database that is inbuilt inside the replicator and constantly updated, once it's finished with scanning, it will start rearrange subatomic particles (which are more than abundant in the universe) into certain molecules that is required to form the object in question. The process however, must be monitored very carefully, as even the slightest error in molecular creation can greatly affect the quality of the product from good to the worst. Food taste can become substandard and even inedible, medicine can become poisonous etc. As such, each of them are at all times monitored by a Monitor Class AIs for signs of abnormalities.

This piece of technology rendered farming obsolete, but due to tradition and preparation for potential energy shortage (a replicator requires a considerable amount of energy to operate), the Imperium maintains a small amount of farms with gene-crafted non-sentient or intelligent creatures acting as farmers that are enough to feed an entire hive world's population on each planet and enough greenhouses to feed a ship or station's crew on each of them.

This piece of technology also revolutionised the Imperial industry, no longer are parts required to be created through long gruesome processing, but they now only require to assemble them into the product they wish for. Greatly increasing efficiency, and granting the ability of shipbuilding to virtuallily any world.

Miniature and compact versions of this piece of technology are also developed for use as ammunition builders for the Astartes and Imperial Navy, who often need to stay at one certain place for too long to replenish ammunition supplies, creating gaps in the (usually) indomitable defence line of the Imperium that Orks would take advantage (willingly or unwittingly) of.

To feed these useful but power-hungry devices, they are wirelessly linked to Imperial Dyson Spheres hidden somewhere to provide a near-limitless source of energy to the device to power them. Planet and Shipboard versions are also linked to their places' power reactor wirelessly and wired in case of a sever in Dyson Sphere connection. Infantry and vehicle (includes aircraft, tanks and walkers) mounted variants will have to rely on their own power source if there is a loss of connection. Infantry variants the power armour's reactor, while vehicle variants the vehicle in question's power reactor.

The rate of production of the replicators depends on the amount of energy used to power them, give them small amount of energy, then they'll produce slowly, give them a lot of juice, then they'll pump things the size of a tank at a unimaginable pace.

Plasma Weapons

Plasma weapons are one of the Imperium's standard arsenal, firing superheated hydrogen in a magnetic field that forms the projectile, depending on the power output, a standard infantry plasma rifle can blow a hole in flesh or vaporise half a meter thick metal. The only drawbacks are the range of the weapon which is due to the magnetic field disapitating over time and it's prone of overheating when fired at High or above causing an explosion that can vaporise everything in a radius from 3 meters up to 1 kilometre depending on weapon variant.

They are found on ships and stations as Plasma Macro Batteries, tanks, walkers, titans, Iron Men as Heavy and Super Heavy cannons and Infantry as rifles, pistols and other variants.

Ballistic weaponry

The most primitive yet reliable weapon in Imperial Arsenal, this piece of chemical propulsion technology range from the Astartes bolters, to a battlestation's Super Heavy Macrocannon, a volley of light macrocannons alone on an escort (40-50km in length) can deal high petatons to even low exatons of TNT spread across hundreds of kilometres like a carpet bombing, the sheer kinetic energy of a light macro shell alone ( around 15 tons in weight) is more than enough to rip apart anything that meets it.

For bolters, due to the relatively weak damage it can cause via kinetic energy only, explosive tips are often added to deal extra damage.

Ammunition limit had once been a massive problem to both the fleets and ground forces, but since the invention of miniature replicator technology, the problem has been completely negated, that is if the energy source of the replicator is secured.

Warp Drives and Gellar Fields

The main method of FTL for the Imperium, these FTL drives allow for extreme distance jumps by sending the ship into a dimension called the Warp, the Warp is what people describe as a calm storm, with lethal energies occasionally shooting at the ship, damaging or even destroying Imperial ships, to counter such issues, the Imperium developed the Gellar Field, which is designed to specifically defend against warp energy, making them useless to other weapons.

A Warp Drive can theoretically reach one end of the galaxy to another within 2 minutes but due to the Imperium's policy of slow, systematic expansion and development, there is no chance for testing that theory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright that's all for now since I've been doing this for hours already, also ya guys are in luck, it's New Year Holiday in Hong Kong, if there's one thing that's good about living in Hong Kong, it's the timing of holidays!!!

Anyways Please review and hope you enjoy it


	2. Legiones Astartes part 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Overview

The Legiones Astartes are genetically enhanced shock troops that serves as

Mankind's elite forces.

While Legiones Astartes meant 'Legions of the Stars', they are instead organised into Corps after the Emperor ordered a military expansion.

The Corps are formed from a battalion of veterans from their progenitor Corp (the ones led by the 22 Primarchs) at the beginning of their foundation. They are provided with 50000 sets of gene-seed and the equipment available to clone them. They are then given 500 years to build up their strength, by the time they're ready, there will typically be 100 Prime Legions, since Gene Seeds are extracted from Astartes every 5 years and Cloning, as well as the abundant amount of recruits, 500 years can create so many Astartes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legion ranking and numbers

Recruit: those whose black carapace are not fully developed (takes 3 years for it to fully develop) They will not see combat until their carapace are ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legionary: Rank and File Astartes promoted right after black carapace fully developed. (formed in 20 man squads excluding sergeants)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veteran Legionary: fought in 500 battles and survive, which are all too common when fighting in the western front. (fight in 14 man squads excluding sergeant)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elite Legionary: fights in the most unpredictable way possible and are formed in smaller squads (5 man squad, oldest of the group as squad leader) and allowed to free roam across the battlefield or serve as C.O's(centurion or below) honour guard, must fight in 1000 battles and survive, very common for reasons above

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquila Legionary: Best of all rank and file Legionaries, chosen by Captain to bear and protect company banner at all costs, as well as all C.O above Centurion's personal force. (numbers at 500 for Captain, 2000 for High Captain, 10000 for Battalion Master, 25000 for Chapter Master, 50000 for Formation Master, 75000 for Legion Master and 125000 for Prime Master, No limit for Primarchs)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sergeant: After serving as Elite Legionaries for 50 years, they may choose to lead Legionary squads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veteran Sergeant: After serving as a Sergeant for 100 years, they may lead a veteran squad in battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Primarch's Guard: Even if an Astartes is from a different Corp of the same lineage, all things are reported to the Primarchs and when they find someone who's records impressed the Primarch in question, they will be enlisted to serve as their personal guard. While Aquila Astartes are any Officers above Captain's army and honour guard and the Primarch's personal army, these are the Primarch's guardians.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lieutenant: Chosen by Captain of the Company, these Astartes officer lead demi platoons, each 526 man strong (40 Elite Legionaries, 140 Veterans and 320 Legionaries, 16 sergeants and 10 veteran sergeants, note that these does not include Astartes like Chaplains, Librarians, Techmarines and Apothecaries)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Centurion: Evaluated and chosen Prime Master in charge, each Centurion must be a veteran sergeant for 500 years in order to join, leads a platoon (2 demi platoons)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captain: Company C.O, must survive 2000 battles at the least for qualification, leads 10 platoons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

High Captain: must survive for 3000 battles, leads 10 companies to form 1 great company

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Master: Survivor of 5000 battles, leads 20 great companies to build a chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battalion Master: Leads 2 Chapters, and must be survivor of 5400 battles

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Formation Master: Leads 100 battalions of Astartes or lead an unlimited amount of warriors from Imperial factions based on specialisation or role as Formation Master, must show exemplary leadership and combat prowess in said aspect of warfare regardless of age and must survive 7000 battles. One Battlemaster of one specialisation per Legion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legion Master: Leads 16 Formation Masters and must survive in 10000 battles, chosen by Prime Master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prime Master: Controls over 100 Legions and have over 20000 years old experience and survive 12000 battles as a Legion Master.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corp Master: Have control of entire corp, chosen by their Primarch or even the Warmaster based on combat experience, age and leadership.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxq

Formation (Legion-Scale) :

A Formation is a specialisation of Astartes. There are 16 formations of various specialisation serving in each Legion

xxxxxxxx

Grand Formation = Command group, Where a Primarch, Corp Master, Prime Master and Legion Master lead in, Formation Master acts as executive officers and advisors. Includes all Aquilia Astartes.

Includes:

Primarchs (including Warmaster)

Aquilia Squads (Those of Legion Masters, Prime Masters, Corp Masters and Primarchs only)

Primarch's guards

Legion Masters

Prime Masters

Corp Masters

Highest ranking personnel on the field

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd Formation = Heavy Support Group, composed of all Astartes (excluding Legion Master and Prime Master) in Tactical Dreadnought Armour, as well as all Dreadnoughts and all Astartes in warsuits.

Includes:

Terminator Squads

Dreadnoughts

Warsuit Squads

Tactical Dreadnought Armour-clad Command Squads.

Tactical Dreadnough Armour-clad Aquila Astartes

Mobile Suits

Mark X Defender

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3rd Formation = Close Support Group, Composed of Astartes of any rank below Legion Master who particularly excel in close combat. These fearless, but rather fragile warriors use jump packs or boost thrusters to kill up close.

Includes:

Assault squads

Inceptor Squads

Command Squads

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4th Formation = Fire Support Group, Composed of Astartes below Legion Master that excel at ranged support, these Astartes stay away from the enemy amd lay endless amounts of Heavy Bolter, Plasma Cannon, missile support, or when required up close with Multi-Meltas and Heavy Flamers.

Includes:

Devastator Squads

Aggressor Squads

Command Squads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5th Formation = Stealth Group, comprised of Astartes who are talented in stealth actions, these fearsome warriors fight in shadows for the light.

Includes:

Reiver Squads

Vanguard Squads

Command Squads

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6th Formation = Boarding Group, comprised of Astartes who excel in fighting the cramped space of a ship, they use thicker, but slightly slower armour to privide them sufficient protection and integrated bolters in boarding or anti-boarding actions, this formation of Astartes is found on every Astartes vessel.

Includes:

Breacher Squads

Command Squads

Caestus Assault Ram (for boarding actions)

Shark Assault Boats (for boarding actions)

Boarding Torpedoes (for boarding actions)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7th Formation = Tactical Assault group, comprised of all Astartes with are adept with all sorts of equipment, these Astartes are equipped with all sorts of non-WMD weapons according to the situation and are the most common of all formations. They are usually used to replace some wounded personnel in other formations as substitutes until they can be combat ready again. Battle Automata of Legion design and Legion-manufactored are assigned to this Formation.

Includes:

Tactical Squads (Elite Legionary Only)

Intercessor Squads

Perceptor Squad (technically Astartes with Astartes-grade lasguns (more dakka))

Hellblaster Squads (Veteran and Elite Only)

Sternguard squads (Elite Legionary Only)

Battle Automata

Command Squads

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8th Formation = Armoured Support Group, composed of all Rhinos, Predator tanks, Land Raiders, Battle Tanks and Super Heavy Tanks. Often found in Spearheads.

Includes:

Land Raiders

Spartan Assault Tanks

Predator Tanks

Fellblade Super Heavy Tanks

Fellglaive Super Heavy Tanks

Sicarian Battle Tanks

Astreus Super Heavy Grav Tanks

Falchion Super Heavy Tanks

Cerberus Heavy Destroyers

Typhon Heavy Siege Tanks

Rhino Assault Transports

Mastodon Super Heavy Transports

Sabre Tank Hunters

Vindicator Siege Tank

Whirlwind Anti-air Tank

Repulsor Grav Tank

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9th Formation = Special Weapons Group, comprised of Astartes who doesn't care for anything but maximise damage, these Astartes often experiment with new types of weapons designed and given by Imperial Scientist to test out their effectiveness, while also slaughtering people with Infantry WMDs.

Includes:

Destroyer Squads

SpecWeB Squads ( **Spe** cial **We** apons **B** attle Squad)

Command Squads

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10th Formation = Special Operations Group, composed of Deathwatch Marines, one of the few formations with a mix of Corp and outside influence, they are expert killers against any enemies in any way. Only 50,000 members are deployed in each Legion. Close work with 11th and Grand Formation.

Includes:

Kill-Teams

Kill-Astartes (Solo Operatives)

Kill-Captains(Commanding Officers)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11th Formation = Talons of the Emperor, comprised of 1000 custodes, 2000 Sisters of Silence, 5000 Spartan Gene Warriors and 3000 Thunder Legionaries. These gene-crafted and gifted sons and daughters of the Mankind are the personal Army of the Emperor, and they serve as each Legion Master, Prime Master, Corp Master and Primarch's bodyguards, executioners, and (usually custodes only) advisors. They work closely with Grand Formation and 10th Formation personnel.

Includes:

Custodes Guardians

Custodes Dreadnoughts

Sisters of Silence Blanks

Spartans Warriors

Thunder Legionaries

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12th Formation = Tech Warrior Group, composed of regular men and women of Mankind who serve the Imperium by joining an Astartes Tech Division.

Some maybe geniuses and become part of the Corp RD Division, some have themselves enhanced with neural technology fo control 20 mindless Mechanical Humanoid Combat Drones called Skitarii or 20 mindless Biological Combat Drones called Battle Servitors.

And some devoted themselves to commanding the Imperium-wide issued Battle Automata that were given to them in shiploads.

Then there are the Astartes Techmarines, who themselves control hundreds of battle Servitors or Battle Automata to support their assigned unit.

And last but not least are the Numerous and powerful Imperial Knights and Titan Walkers. While Titans are giant automounous Walkers capable of mass destruction, Imperial Knights are smaller, manned Infantry support Walkers

Includes:

Techmarine Squads

Kastellan Battle Automata Maniples

Dominator Battle Automata Maniples

Havoc Battle Automata Maniples

Skitarii Squads

Battle Servitor Units

Battle Titans

Imperial Knight Squadrons

xxxxx

Includes (non-combat):

Techmarines

Forge Masters

Corp Scientists

Corp Technicians

Corp Engineer

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13th Formation= Libarium, the place where Astartes who's Biotic, Force and Psychic powers are more powerful then that of an average Eldar, this is due to the Eldar being most powerful of all the races in these 3 forms of powers.

These Astartes are then trained to hone their powers to perfection. Once completed, they will unleash their might upon any enemy while at the same time screening new recruits for possible abnormalities.

Includes:

Librarians

Lexicanums (trainee)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14th Formation= Reclusium, The Formation where Chaplains, Sisters of Battle, elegant warrior-enforcers of the Imperial Truth and Crusaders, who are die-hard protecters of the Imperial truth assigned to

Sisters of Battle or otherwise known as Adeptus Sororitas, are genetically enhanced female warriors trained to serve as enforcers of the Imperial Truth, as Primarch genes are incompatible with females, they have to undergo a lesser version of the Spartans' augmentations, giving them strength slightly weaker than an Astartes.

While Chaplains are the Legion's Imperial Truth Enforcers, they are trained in the rules of the Imperial Truth and are always checking on the spiritual and physical purity of an Astartes.

Then Crusaders are utter die-hards for the ideals of the Imperial Truth, so loyal that they signed up as a Crusader to assist Chaplains in screening members of the Imperial Army accompanying them. They are augmented with increased reaction speed to better suit their close combat styles.

Includes:

Chaplains

Sororitas Purifier Squads

Sororitas Seraphim Squads

Sororitas Dominion Squads

Sororitas Retrubuter Squads

Sororitas Battle Sister Squads

Sororitas Hospitallers

Sororitas Celestian Squads

Crusader Squads

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15th Formation= Flight Corp, essentially the Legion amd their accompanying forces strike craft force. Each gunship carries troops and contains a lot of firepower, making them particularly useful

Includes: (transportgunship)

Thunderhawks

Stormbirds

Stormravens

Corvus BlackStars (10th formation exclusive)

Orion Gunship (11th formation exclusive)

Storm Eagles

Heavy Landing Crafts (Astartes exclusive)

Valkyries (16th formation exlcusive)

Tetrarch Heavy Lander (16th formation exclusive)

Includes: (gunship)

Storm Talons

Stormhawks

Fire Raptors

Includes: (Jet)

Nephilim Jetfighters

Thunderbolt

Avenger

Lightning fighters

Includes: (Fighters)

Fury Interceptors

Xiphon Interceptors

VF-25 Messiah (Variable)

VF-27 Lucifer (Variable)

VF-31 Siegfried (Variable)

Includes: (shuttle)

Arvus Lighter

Includes: (bombers)

Starhawks (space)

Marauders (ground/space)

Includes: (Mobile Suit)

RGM-89 Jegan (Navy 2nd Formation)

Zeta Gundam Mass Production Type (10th Formation 2nd Formation High Ranking Navy Elites only)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16th Formation= Auxiliaries from Imperial Worlds accompanying Imperial Army Units. Also contained experimental units. Numbers in the Billions

Includes:

Legion Auxillia (recruited and trained by Astartes)

Imperial Army Troopers (tithe recruited)

Imperial Army Troopers (Clones)

Gland Troopers (gene-enhanced after recieving Army enhancements)

Stormtroopers (Elite variant)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17th Formation= Siege Group, these Astartes are masters of Siege warfare, capable of fortifying everything.

Includes:

Siegebreaker Squads

Medusa Siege Guns

Basilisk Artillery

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numbers

There are approximately 1000 Frontline Astartes Corps (40% Ultramarines successors), each containing hundreds or even thousands of Prime Legions, scattered across the Imperium, with half of them fighting in the western front while others are clearing tomb worlds and patrolling Imperial Space for new species and Borg

Currently there are an additional 100 Astartes Corp being trained using a new gene-seed to create a new breed of Astartes dubbed Dominus Astartes, which are harder (result of smaller gene pool recruitment) and longer to recruit (more organs) but twice as strong as a Primaris Astartes/3 times better than a Crusade-Type Astartes.

ETA for combat ready: 600 years

An additional 300 Corps based on Crusade type Astartes and Primaris type Astartes, and mixed.

ETA for combat ready: 300 years

100 Corps based on an experimental Astartes breed dubbed Ultramaris, rumoured to be 5 percent weaker than Crusade type but allows far more Astartes to be recruited at a heretically quicker rate.

ETA for combat ready: 100 years


	3. Codex: Lancer

Apologize, I forgot to upload this when I finished it a while ago

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lancer Class Heavy Frigate

Length: 52km

Width : 20km

Height: 35 km

Weapons: 500 Laser Turrets (each broadside), 200 Plasma macro turrets (each broadside), 50 Particle Beam turrets (dorsal mounted), 3 Hard Light Super Heavy Projectors (dorsal mounted), 10 Energy projectors (dorsal mounted), 2000 Javelin Missile Pods (each broadside) (4060 each pod), 100 Plasma Torpedo Launchers (Prow), 10 Mark 25 Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (Prow Mounted)

Defence Measures: 5000 Phalanx Defense Lasers, Hard Light Barrier (Primary Layer), Void Shield (Secondary Layer), Plasma Shield (Emergency Layer)

Armour: Artificially Enhanced Mandalorian Iron Armour (Primary Layer) (1km thick), Nano Armour (Armour Repairing Layer)(50m dense), Relay Metal (Emergency Layer) (200m thick).

Power Generator: 2 6th Generation Super Nova Reactor (For Weapons and Shielding only), 5 15th Generation Plasma Reactor (For Ship systems and defense lasers), 10 50th Generation Nuclear Reactor (Emergency Energy Source), 5 1st Generation Element X Reactors (For use in Graviton Engines and Super Weapon)

Unique Ship Systems: Triple Layered Bulkheads, Triple-ensurance Life Support, Centered Combat Information Center

Special Weapons: 50 Trident Nuclear Missile Pods (Dorsal) (1020 each), 2 Doom Cannons (Planet Killing Super Weapons) (Last Resort), 100 Anti-Matter Missile Pods (Dorsal) (25 30 each)

Crew: 150,000 (for 100% Effectiveness), 50 (Skeleton Crew), 10,000 Naval Armsmen

Design History: As space warfare with the Orks continued, the Imperium saw the need for an overpowered, durable, yet expendable warship to fight the war.

With Endurance and absolute carnage in mind, the Lancer class is a fleet officer's answer to large enemy aggressions. Each system designed and placed ensured that the ship can survive several more minutes in combat against their enemy and allowing their seemingly unending firepower to destroy them.

The ship is very fast, heavily armed and heavily protected. Making it an ideal line-breaking vessels with the Mandalorian designed ships. A jack of all trades if there is ever one.


	4. Codex: M16A5

M16A5 Magnetically Accelerated Automatic Rifle (MAAR)

Design and History:

Based on the venerable AR15 before the Unification Wars, the M16A5 is considered a continuation of the ancient family.

While it's older brothers used the now obsolete direct impingement gas system to propel 5.5645 NATO Rounds, the M16A5 makes use of 2 small high powered electromagnetic coils to propel .308 Rounds. The weapon itself is also equipped with a gravity dispenser to negate recoil, as well as a inbuilt replicator to ensure an endless supply of bullets, it's power source is built inside the weapon: A hyper miniature Plasma reactor.

The result is a weapon with a slower rate of fire than a Element Zero Weapon, a slightly slower bullet speed and heavier weight but with increased damage per shot, no recoil and a virtually endless supply of ammunition. All of which are crucial to a soldier's survivability.

The .308 Rounds have a Plasma Tip for increased penetration, it's mid section is filled with shrapnel and a small explosive that will spread said shrapnel into different parts of the target's body in order to maximize damage. To do such a well timed damage infliction, the rear part of the round has a touch sensor and automatic explosion mechanism that can detect the impact of the bullet tip, which will then trigger the AEM, which will instantly spread the shrapnel across the target while the bullet tip causes major internal bleeding, ensuring a agonising death to the target.

The weapon fires at a rate of 1000 per minute. And all the technology in it meant that the weapon's body is larger than average, which makes it rather unsuitable for close quarter combat.

This standard variant is used by the Imperial Army, Imperial Marine Corp, and Imperial Private Military Groups as a Squad Automatic Weapon after the Imperial-Council Treaty was signed as an effort to mimic Element Zero weaponry without using the exotic material.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M16A5C Magnetically Accelerated Automatic Weapon (MAAW)

Design and History:

While the Astartes Corp doesn't make use of the weapon, the Legio Custodes does. As members of the Custodes found out, the M16A5 is a very useful weaponry when the magnetic coils and replicators are present. But due to the need for a compact weapons system that can do rather tremendous damage. The M16A5C is a wrist mounted weapon rather than a rifle, not only that, but the replicator is also situated in the armoured arms of the Custodes. Increasing the burden of their armour by a small margin.

But the Custodes considered that the gains far outweigh the potential risks in reflexes as such made extensive use of the weaponry. Custodes often use this weapon when their Guardian Spears are unavailable (Dropped, Locked etc.) or when they are in close combat and that the Guardian Spear's ranged capabilities are negated.

Custodes Terminators' version of the M16A5C is a double-barrelled variant to apply overwhelming firepower on an area when needed.


End file.
